The Other Host
by kir-girl24
Summary: There was a rock slide, Wanda and Burns were trapped. When Ian goes to rescue them what happens? -That was really lame huh? Well it's pretty cool. R&R plez.
1. Chapter 1: Insertion

**Insertion.**

I felt my way through this new host's insertion area. Skilled as we were at possessing our host's It was done way to late. I had barely attached myself to the host, knowing I'd have time. When I lost control of my hold. The body was… moving on it's own. Whatever was doing it knew what to do with the body. It yelled something and then a light sent touched some of the senses I was still attached too. The body was subdued for the moment and I attached myself more firmly to the host.

Then came the last memories. Most recent first. I knew that. The last thing that happened to the host was the thing it would remember first.

_The desert was ruff under my bear feet but I didn't care. The pain of the heated sand would be nothing if I couldn't get there in time. I knew there was a small hole for them to breath through but, I shook my head. I'll get there, I will save you my wanderer. Wanda and Burns had been trapped in a little cave for almost two days now. They had had water and food to last them a week if they rationed it. But that was too long for me. I needed my love and I needed her now. She was probably scared, and worried and stuck with Burns! I heard tracks…. Car's approaching fast. It was Jared… Or Kyle coming to stop me, I remembered what they'd said. "You'll be seen. What if there was a helicopter flying by. They'd see you, capture you and then where would we be?" I shook their words from my mind. I had to get Wanda out. And more importantly away from that red headed, conniving, flirtatious animal._

_It wasn't Jared. Or Kyle. Neither of them had come for me. It was something much worse. Seekers. Just as my idiot brother had for seen the seekers found me. I was roped, gagged and sedated and all the while I thought I saw a hand. A beautiful had that I'd held for long amounts of time reaching out of the rock. I tried to scream her name. Scared as I was I knew the seekers would help them. I tried to scream her name again when the gag slipped. "Wanderer!" And just as they sprayed 'Still' into my face I could have sworn I heard her scream my name. "Ian."_

I was ready this time. As I stiffened my hold I forced the unknown force back. I controlled this body now. Not the host himself me.

"Let him be." Said a calm voice, "This one is a wild human. The soul needs time to take hold of the prober nerves"

"But he holds information!" said another voice. This one more strongly. "It was cought in the same dessert where two other souls went missing. It's a clue Carves The Ice! This host could lead us to the resistance."

_Like Hell_

I was stunned. I didn't think that. It must have been the host.

_Damn right. And I won't fade._

He read my thoughts. I tried to concentrate on moving the right nerves as the first voice had said. I tried to move my toes. And then when they did move I tried to move my hands.

"He's waking up." Crowed the second voice. My body supplied that it was a female voice.

"Take your time." The first voice said in a calming tone.

For some reason it relaxed my host. The calm voice was soothing. It was…. Like hers.

My heart raced I found the way to move my mouth when my host tried to speak. "Did you find her?"

It was silent then the second voice spoke, "No. We only found this host in the desert. No other humans were found."

"No." I said restraining my host, "Wanderer."

There was silence again. It was hard to push the host back because he was so forcefull. I eventually subdued him. I found the way to open my eyes and the way to move. I opened my eyes.

_Oh God. I'm in a healing facility._ My host thought.

Of course we were. I had just been inserted. I could tell that no matter how vocal and how mobile he was, he was still suffering from the 'still'.

The soul that I guessed was the healer helped me sit up. "Take it slow now."

"Who is this Wanderer?" The second voice said. It was a seeker that much was obvious to me. I recognized that there were two seekers in the room. One male and one female. The female was the one speaking not the male. But he was resting a hand on the female seekers shoulder. A restraint.

"Wanderer…. Is…. A…. soul." I said.

_Don't. Don't tell them. Please I beg you._ He only protested what I wanted to say next.

I wanted to tell them that she was venerable and that she could lead them to the resistance. That way I would not be responsible. I could also say that she was a traitor, although that was not what my host thought.

"A soul?" The female seeker said her voice going up with curiosity.

"She's trapped…. With Burns…. Burns Living Flowers." I said his full name to make it known that he was a soul too.

_Say I held them captive. Tell them I was alone. Tell them I was holding them for information when the wall collapsed._

I didn't want to say something untrue. And why should I want to help my host? Why shouldn't I tell the seeker everything I knew? I would tell the truth as the humans phrased it.

The host, Ian, threw things at me then. The only weapons he had. Memories. He made me remember the feel of her. The feel of her soft skin, the feel of her lips on mine and the fire it created. And worst of all me made me remember love. How we felt about her, how we longed for her touch, how we longed to kiss her neck before we….

I shuddered. This host was…. Mean…. Evil even. I had no choice. "Wanderer and Burns Living Flowers are trapped in a cave." I tried to only speak the truth. Ian knew how bad of layers souls were. "They were trapped there by…." I couldn't think of a truth, so I lied. "Ian. My host he trapped them there." I shuddered at the lie. "But he was going to retrieve them. He was going to set them free and…." I hit a wall. "Move them."

That was the best I could do. As my first day in my new host I had been persuaded by a human who couldn't attack anyone but me. I had heard of their race. Killing and brutal. This host didn't show either in him. I was intrigued. I was…. Curious. I wanted to know more about him but he wouldn't budge. I felt the wall. The only thing he would let me see was her.

Wonderer. Or Wanda. The one thing that matter to him the most. The one person who was his everything. The one he wanted to save.


	2. Chapter 2: Saved

**Saved**

**Wanda's POV**

I heard the tires of the cars and I screamed. "Help!"

My hands throbbed from the unsuccessful digging at the stone I'd done. I knew that whoever had pulled up would be able to fix me. Wither it be Jared, Mel and Ian or weither it be seekers. Though I couldn't imagine how seekers would know that we were here.

I sat there listening to voices and car doors. I didn't recognize the voices.

I sat there for a moment remembering when I thought I'd heard Ian screaming my name. Burns had said it was probably the heat and lack of oxygen. I'd put my head to the hole and breathed in the oxygen from outside but the more my mind cleared the more I was convinced that I'd heard Ian yell "Wanderer."

A face appeared at the whole. It wasn't Jared, Ian or even Jeb or Kyle. It was a soul. The silver danced off his eyes for a moment before he faced away from the light towards us. "My name is Seeker John and me and my colleges are here to help you."

Help. I almost had to laugh. Even though I too was a soul the only thing a soul could do was hurt me. Take me from my family. From my Ian. From my home. Maybe even ship me off planet.

The seekers got us out by using something to move the rock. I was the first out and was immediately handed to the healers a few steps away.

How had they found us? How had they known we were here? I would have thought that if anyone was to rescue us it'd be Jared and Mel.

The healer, a female, took my hands, "My. What happened?" I didn't answer. She took off my homemade bandages and immediately when the air hit the scratches it stung. She took a bottle of 'Clean' inside and out, 'Heal' and 'Smooth' and went to work.

When she was done and Burns had been set next to me and was being attended to by a second healer a tall handsome figure in sunglasses caught my eye.

I struggled. I had to get to him. It was Ian! MY IAN! I almost screamed his name. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to save me from the souls that had saved me or if I wanted him to run before he got caught himself.

Then he took off his sunglasses. The silver that glinted was both frightening and horrible. Ian…. Was now possessed by a soul. I stopped struggling to get to him. I knew Ian was still in there. He wouldn't go down without a fight, I was sure that he wouldn't go down at all.

I wanted to cry but my body didn't have the water for it. My heart broke because my Ian was not mine anymore.

The seekers came over to Burns and I and put soothing hands on our shoulders. "We're sorry if the sight of your capture had alarmed you." The seeker behind me said. "He, the soul that is, insisted on coming with us to extricate you."

My capture? Ian? It took me a moment to see what had happened. Ian must have convinced the soul to say he was our capture so that they would rescue us and not ask questions. "Did you find any other humans?" I asked a quiver in my voice.

"No. The host seems to have been working alone. Or so the soul said. Would you like to meet him?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Maybe later."

"She's needs rest and liquids." The healer in front of me said.

"Very well. Let's go to the nearest healing facility and both souls can get some rest."

I nodded and allowed myself to be taken to a SUV. The air inside was nice and cool, I'd missed air conditioning. I'd lost sight of Ian's body and the soul inside but I knew I'd find him at the facility. I needed to speech to him alone. To the soul and to my Ian.


	3. Chapter 3: Saved - Soul

**Saved**

The sun was hot on my skin. I was wearing sunglasses, it was so bright.

_Stop being such a baby._ Ian said.

He wasn't really paying attention to my complaints but was paying more attention to the direction that I was looking. There was two healers standing by and four seekers jabbed at the rock wall with shovels. When that didn't so much. The brought in some sort of machine that was used in construction. Ian didn't know what it was called and I didn't want to ask. All I wanted was to have the souls inside out safely.

It looked like a dangerous process to me. They had to position the end of the machine just right so that they could move just the rock in front of the cave.

Miraculously they did it. Ian wanted to run and help the seekers get Wanda out. I held the host to stay put though. I didn't want to seem to eager to have them out of the cave. I tried, since I woke up in this host, to not give any indication that Ian and I were at odds. I had been told a story of a soul who couldn't cope and was overcome by their host and I was determined not to end up like that soul.

The first to come out of the cave was Wanda. Her blonde hair covered in purple dust and dirt. Her hands were wrapped in what looked like a piece of her shirt. Then something strange happened. I wanted to run to her. Not Ian. Me, the soul Sings The Love Song, I wanted to go to her and curl her against my chest.

Ian growled in my head. He didn't like that I had thought and felt that.

_It's your fault._ I thought to him. The night of my insertion I had dreamt very clear dreams about her. Then during the walk to my room and the ride to the dessert he'd thrown memories of her at me contently.

I saw what he was trying to do. He was trying to make me see though his point of view. He wanted me to see how much Wanda had meant to him, and not just to him but to this body. But his efforts had had the effect he wanted and more. I was starting to fall for her.

The seekers handed Wanda off to the healers and then got Burns out. He wasn't injured like Wanda was. Ian guessed that Wanda had hurt her hands trying to break out but Burns was comfortable right where he was, with Wanda.

Anger swept threw my body as Burns was handed to the healers as well. Just a precaution.

I stared at Wanda and eventually I caught her eye. She struggled against the healers trying to get to me. I couldn't let her run to me and hug me as she always did. That would break the cover I had concocted at locking them up.

As much as it hurt Ian to break her heart, and as much as it hurt me to do the same I knew there was one thing that would stop her. I took off my sunglasses.

The silver of the soul shone from behind my eyes and I faced towards her in the sunlight and she stopped struggling. I knew it was breaking her heart to realize that her Ian was not taken by a soul. It nearly killed both Ian and myself to hurt her like that but it had to be done. At least that's what I told myself.

_At least we have her back. Safe and sound._ I told Ian as he was consumed by hurting her.


	4. Chapter 4: Alive

**Alive**

**Wanda's POV**

I woke up on a bed. A real bed. I rolled over and tried to find him. I knew he'd be sprawled out in all direction. I loved that about him. I couldn't find him though. My hand, searching for Ian, found a wall instead. A wall, firm and unfamiliar. The wall should have been jagged at least. The walls in our cave were that way.

Then it came back. The three days with Burns in the small cave. The rescue by seekers. The soul shinning threw the brilliant blue that held me here. This time tears came, I must have had some water. I remembered the car they'd put me in but I'd fallen asleep. They must have carried me into the room.

I opened my eyes and found that I was in a nice big room. Like a hotel room but a fancy hotel. I looked around. There was a bag on the other side of the bed. I teared up even more when I realized it was big enough for two.

I grabbed the bag and emptied the contents. There were very famine things inside. A brush, a small bottle of shampoo and conditioner, two pairs of underwear, two decorative bra's, two frilly shirts, a skirt and two pairs of jeans.

I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner, a pair of underwear, a random bra, the less frilly of the two shirts and the most durable looking of the two pairs of jeans. And carried all of these items to the bathroom. I tested the knobs and learned how to start the water in the shower.

I hadn't had a proper shower since my last raid. Raids made me think of home, Jeb's caves. I thought that they were probably in a very large state of panic at the moment. Ian had been…. Taken and Burns and I were now with the souls as well.

I wondered for a moment if Burns would tell. He knew how to get into the caves just as much and Ian and I did. I knew that I wouldn't tell, they'd have to torcher it out of me, not that they would. Ian though was a different story. I'm sure Ian would try to protect the location from the soul just as Mel had hid Jamie, Jared and the lines from me in the beginning.

I cleaned my hair and my body and stood there trying to think of nothing while the water hit my body in a soothing and consistent beat. I stood there till the water ran cold. I had been a little disappointed when the soap in the shower hadn't stung. I wrapped myself in a while fluffy towel and dried off my hair and body before putting on the clothes.

As I dressed I decided to go see Ian and the soul inside him. I had to face him sometime and I wanted to do it before I got food in me so it wouldn't come back up during our discussion. I decided that a pair of jeans just wouldn't do so I wrapped the damp towel around my waist and went to grab the skirt.

I'd never been into skirts, I'd never been around any really. When I was in Mel's body she hadn't liked the idea, it wasn't good for running in. When I was in the caves there hadn't been any opportunities to wear one since they weren't good for working in. And on raids I'd simply wanted to wear jeans of some sort of pants, because that's what I felt comfortable in.

The skirt was kind of short but that only mattered because I thought it was too revealing. Although I was sure that Ian would love it.

I walked out of the room and found a seeker standing at the door almost like a body guard. I missed my old body guard.

"Good morning." He said, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you." He looked me up and down and I cleared my through, "If it is no trouble I'd like to see…." I stopped, I wasn't sure what the souls name was and I could say Ian he'd have no idea what I was talking about.

"Your capture?" he guessed. I nodded, "I'll take you too him." He made a gesture for me to go first. I wasn't too happy about this but I started to walk. He gave me small directions and I fallowed them trying to memorize them so I'd know where to find him next time without help.

We finally stopped as a plain white door four floors below, just two floors below the main floor. He obviously was not trusted to be unguarded. My guard, I guessed, was for protection, his for restraint. Rogue humans these days were very resistant.

The seeker stopped at the fourth door on the left and smiled at me, "Would you like me to come in with you?"

I shook my head, I didn't trust the no that wanted to come out, "I will knock twice when I am done."

The seeker frowned but nodded, "If I hear a scream I will not wait for the knocks."

"Understood" And I opened the door.

The room was all white. That was the the first thing that registered in my brain. Ian was sitting on the small bed against the wall holding his head in his hands with his eyes closed, muttering to himself.

When I opened the door he opened his eyes and looked at me. I wasn't sure if the look he was giving me was excitement or fear, It might have been a bit of both.

I closed the door behind me, "Hello" I said in the most Wandaish voice I could muster, "Do you know who I am?"

It was a moment before he answered, "Wanderer"

I nodded, "May I ask your name?"

"Sings The Love Song." He didn't have to hesitate.

"That's a nice name. I lived on the singing world too."

"I know." He said.

I walked over and sat on the opposite end of the bed with my legs dangaling off it. Sings The Love Song mirrored me without letting go of his head.

He must have been doing that to keep Ian back, "That doesn't work you know…." He looked at me, "holding your head I mean, it won't keep Ian back. You have to do that yourself."

He let go of his head and took a deep breath, "What do you want?"

The voice was trying to be casual but I couldn't help but hear the accusatory tone in his voice. I swallowed back tears, "I wanted to meet you. And maybe talk to Ian. If that's ok."

I looked at his face as he thought for a moment then nodded, "I will let you talk to him if you will answer some questions for me."

Now it was my turn to hesitate, "Sure."

There was a pause…. "Ladies first." Sings The Love Song said.

I waited…. First things first, "Sings The Love Song is a bit long…. Do you have a nickname?"

He deliberated for a moment, "How about, Luvon."

I smiled, "Short for Love Song?" He nodded. "I like it. Alright Luvon." I pause…. Now I needed a question.

"Can I ask a question?" Luvon asked, "We could take turns."

I nodded, "That seems fair."

"Why?" A flashback. A soul dropping to a cot in Doc's hospital. "Why did you…. Give them that information?"

I nodded understanding his curiosity. "Love" I said plainly, "I showed them for love. So that I could give Melanie back to herself. I know you might not understand now. But if you spend enough time with your host with an open mind you might just come to love them."

He shook his head, "I don't know about loving him."

"He's a good man." I muttered.

I looked over and saw him nod. "That much I can tell." He looked over at me, "His love for you is so pure. There isn't anything to equal it in all the universe."

I smiled, "If he tells you our story, you'll see. It takes time to truly come to love someone."

"You've been through so much together." He muttered, "His only regret is not being more careful. On his way to you I mean. He wishes he hadn't been caught."

A tear fell down my cheek. I turned towards Luvon and he looked at me. "I never thought I'd be doing this…. But, may I kiss you?"

The movement of his head was half way between a nod and a shake. Obviously Ian wanted it but Luvon did not. Or something similar.

I took the movement that I wanted to see, the nod. I put my hands on either side of his face and with great care pressed my lips to his.

Fire exploded as it usually did. Like with Mel and Jared, this body was puddy in Ian's hands. I kissed him softly and when I felt him respond I moaned. He moved his hands to my shoulder and then down to my waist. I wanted so badly for this to never end. I wanted Ian to hold me. I wanted him to lay me against the bed and to love me like in the caves.

Suddenly I felt the hands on my waist push me away. I knew it was like when Jared kissed me while thinking of Mel. At least Ian hadn't done anything more than push me way.

Tears were still rolling down my cheeks, "I love you Ian."

The look on Ian's/ Luvon's face was one of anger and surprise. Ian had obviously pushed me away from him, and Luvon had not meant to let him do it.

I wiped the tears off on the back of my hand and wiped my hand on my skirt. It hurt. I'd have to hug Jared when I got back. I never imagined it was this painful.

"I'm sorry." Luvon whispered.

"No. I get it. Believe me I do." I said my voice clouded with emotion. I stood.

"Your leaving?" he asked. His voice was almost disappointed.

I nodded and tried to calm my voice, "I just have one question." I turned to look at the soul in Ian's body. "Why?" I echoed, "Why didn't you turn the rest of them in?"

He didn't answer. I waited for at least 5 minutes then I hung my head and turned and knocked on the door twice. The guard opened the door and as I stepped out I heard him answer my question.

"Love"


	5. Chapter 5: Alive Two

**Alive**

**Luvon's POV**

The door opened. I opened my eyes and looked at her. She'd finally come to see me. She looked right at me as I sat on the small bed against the wall holding me head in my hands with my eyes closed, muttering to myself. I wasn't sure if was excited or scared to see her. I might have been scared because I knew how Ian would react.

She closed the door behind her, "Hello" her voice was like water to a man dying of thirst, "Do you know who I am?"

It was a moment before I answered, "Wanderer"

She nodded, "May I ask your name?"

"Sings The Love Song."

"That's a nice name. I lived on the singing world too."

"I know." I said still fighting Ian back.

_That's only because I told you!_ He yelled.

SHE walked over and sat on the opposite end of the bed with her legs dangling off it. I mirrored her it was a more comfortable position.

"That doesn't work you know…." I looked at her, "holding your head I mean, it won't keep Ian back. You have to do that yourself."

I groaned internally and let go of my head and took a deep breath.

_Now I know what Mel felt like._ Ian grumbled.

"What do you want?" I said. I meant to say it nicely but something in my voice was accusatory. I felt terrible.

_Mind your tone._ Ian said angrily, _She's very impressionable._

She swallowed audibly, "I wanted to meet you. And maybe talk to Ian. If that's ok."

I looked at her face, _She's gonna cry!_ Ian said almost yelling at me. As if it was all my fault.

I nodded, I had questions too. "I will let you talk to him if you will answer some questions for me."

She hesitate, "Sure."

There was a pause…. "Ladies first." I said.

"Sings The Love Song is a bit long…. Do you have a nickname?" she said after a short pause.

I thought for a moment. Jeb had come up with Wanda's nickname and Ian had just went with it. I wasn't any good at this sort of thing. I decided to go with something I thought would be almost comical. "How about, Luvon." Love on. That'd work. Ian's love for Wanda would defiantly go on.

She smiled, "Short for Love Song?" I nodded, that'd work too I guess. "I like it. Alright Luvon." I waited.

"Can I ask a question?" Luvon asked, "We could take turns."

She nodded, "That seems fair."

I quickly came up with a question. One that had haunted me since I'd found out. I didn't know where the humans were but I knew there were humans and that they were dangerous. Even more so than regular rouge humans.

"Why? Why did you…. Give them that information?" I worded it carefully. Even though I was sure there were no camera's in here I couldn't be sure that anyone outside could hear us.

She nodded again seeming to understanding my curiosity. "Love" She said plainly, "I showed them for love. So that I could give Melanie back to herself. I know you might not understand now. But if you spend enough time with your host with an open mind you might just come to love them."

I shook my head, "I don't know about loving him."

_Ditto._ Ian said angrily.

"He's a good man." She muttered. I could hear the tears welling up inside her.

I nodded. Despite the obvious revulsion that we felt for each other I could tell that he was a good man underneath it all. "That much I can tell." I looked over at her, "His love for you is so pure. There isn't anything to equal it in all the universe."

I knew that much for certain. The love that Ian had for Wanda was not lust…. Well not all of it. But it was pure. He'd die when she did. He needed her like the oxygen that powered these bodies. He NEEDED her.

_And she needs me._ Ian added, _We need each other._

I saw her smile, "If he tells you our story, you'll see. It takes time to truly come to love someone."

"You've been through so much together." I muttered. He'd already gone through the whole thing. He'd tried to skip over the part where he'd nearly killed her in Melanie's body and the guilt that had motivated him to protect her which had led to him falling in love with her. I'd heard it all, and more. "His only regret" I said thickly, "is not being more careful. On his way to you I mean. He wishes he hadn't been caught."

A tear fell down her cheek. She turned towards me and I looked at her. The gray eyes with the shimmer of the soul behind them glued me to my spot. I wouldn't have been able to move even if the building was on fire. This body was so weak. It was controlled by this soul in front of me. "I never thought I'd be doing this…. But, may I kiss you?"

The body, I, wanted that. Ian didn't want her kissing me. It was my body now so it would almost be like her cheating on him.

_I never thought I'd be sorry for kissing her. And I'll have to apologize to her for having Jared kiss Wanda._ Ian thought remembering kissing her while in Mel's body. The struggle Mel must have been in when Jared had kissed Wanda.

She obviously interpreted my nod and shake as a nod because she put her hands on either side of my face and with a gentle movement pressed her lips to mine.

I wasn't sure what happened next. My body immediately responded to her advances and I heard her moan. She kissed me softly as I moved my hands down her body from her shoulders to her waist. I wasn't aware of moving them and Ian was almost as shocked as I. This body wasn't ours, it was hers. It longed for her more than either of us knew and knew what to do in this situation before either of us moved.

_That's MY GIRL!_ Ian yelled. I was so lost in these new emotions that I let him slip past me. Unconsciously of course. I had experienced memories of these feelings but I never dreamed that I'd experience them for myself.

Ian moved our hands on her waist to gently push her away.

Tears were still rolling down her cheeks, "I love you Ian." She said softly.

_I love you too. More than anything._ He said. _That kiss was for me! Not for you Luvon. She was kissing me. This is my body!_

I knew the look on my face was probably a mix of anger and surprise maybe even a bit of love.

Wanda wiped the tears away. It hurt. To see the tears that this body would kiss away flowing freely down her soft lightly freckled skin. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"No. I get it. Believe me I do." her voice clouded with emotion. She got up.

"Your leaving?" I asked. My voice giving away my disappointment.

She nodded swallowing loudly. More tears, my heart ached, "I just have one question." She said turning to look at me. "Why?" She asked echoing my question, "Why didn't you turn the rest of them in?"

I didn't answer, I wasn't sure how too. It wasn't guilt for getting caught or the "I told you so" king Kyle waiting to give me a lifetimes worth. It wasn't because I didn't want to. That wasn't true, I wanted to help the seekers, I wanted to do my part. When about 5 minutes had passed she hung her head and turned knocking on the door twice. The guard outside opened the door and as she stepped out I answered her question. I'd figured it out.

"Love" I said as the door slammed firmly behind them.


	6. Chapter 6: Comforted

**Comforted**

**Wanda's POV**

There was a knock on the door. I quickly dried my eyes on the sheets. Who on earth could be coming to see me? "Come in." I said trying to keep the tears from my voice.

For a moment I thought it would be Ian who'd come to see me. I wanted so badly to have him back. But it wasn't Ian.

A kind looking soul walked in and shut the door. She was very pretty, she had dark skin, almond shaped eyes that were a nice shade of brown with the simmering silver behind them and to top it all a long black braid down her back.

"My name is Looks To The Sky. I've been assigned to be your comforter as long as you will be staying here. You can call me Sky." I nodded. "May I sit down?" I nodded again.

"My you have been threw quite an ordeal. It seems like that rouge human put you in a very inhumane situation."

I laughed but turned it into a cough, inhumane. What did any soul besides maybe Burns and I and now maybe Luvon know about inhumane.

"Are you ill?" her voice and face were etched with concern.

"No. I just had a tickle in my throat."

"Alright if your sure." She said still with a look of concern on her face. "So I don't have much information on what happened, would you like to tell me about it? I don't mean to pressure you, if you don't want to talk about it I will understand."

I looked at my hands, healed perfectly. I wanted to intertwine these fingers with Ian's... I mean Luvon's…. This was confusing. I shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Alright, do you mind if I make notes?" she asked. I shook my head. "Ok."

I wasn't sure where I should start; obviously I couldn't start at the beginning. That would prove that I knew too much and that Ian or Luvon was lying. I guess this was my time to talk about dealing but the only thing that I was dealing with was my bazaar want to see Luvon…. I mean Ian. _UGH! I'm so confused._

"You don't have to talk about it, really this time is just for you to get your feelings out so that you can better deal with the situation." Sky said smiling at me, "If you'd like we can just sit here. It's all up to you."

I had to talk about it. "My capture…." I started. The words felt wrong on my lips, "His name is…. Was Ian. And I'm very confused between the distinction of Ian and the soul inside."

Sky nodded, "Well I imagine that you'd be relieved to have a soul in this Ian's body. Am I wrong?"

_YES!_ "Well see the thing is…. He never hurt me while I was his captive." It didn't sound like a lie of course he had tried to kill me when I was in Mel's body back before he became my Ian, "As strange as it may seem to you; he was good to me."

Sky scribbled something on a pad of paper but I continued, "I think that I grew fond of him…. In a way."

Sky looked up from her paper, "Fond how?"

When I started talking she started scribbling, "Well I think…. I think I might have…. Fallen in love with him." _Might have!_ I scoffed in my head _I am in love with him._

"Fallen in love with a human who was keeping you captive?" she said shock very evident in her voice. I nodded. "Did…. Ummmm Did anything happen?"

My cheeks grew hot. _Lots of things happened._ I almost smiled. "Yes. We…. 'made love' as he called it."

Sky gasped and dropped her pad of paper and pen. "My dear how old are you?"

I thought about it, I had to lie, "I'm almost 19." Almost 18 ugh.

She exhaled, "You look so much younger." I nodded. "So…. You made love to this human Ian?" I nodded again. "And…." She paused, "You…. Ummmm enjoyed it?"

I couldn't help but smile remembering the last time Ian and I had been intimate in the caves. "Immensely."

She picked up the pad and pen and started to scribble. "That's interesting. I've never heard of that."

I nodded; of course she'd never heard of anything like that. Nothing like Ian and I had ever existed. I may not be the only native soul but I'm the only native soul who could have fallen in love with a human that tried to kill them. Sunny may have fallen in love with Kyle but she fell because of Jodi. But for us it was just me and Ian no one else made us love each other.

"The other soul, Burns Living Flowers didn't like it. I think he thought it was sick."

Sky looked up at me in shock, "You did it _in front_ of him?"

I shook my head, "Oh no. No he knew what had happened when Ian took me to…." Our place "A different place. He'd seen the way Ian had looked at me. When Ian brought me back he asked and I answered. He spat on the floor and muttered that it was sick."

I remembered when he'd done that. Ian had been giving me a loving and suggestive stare all morning that day. Mel had even told me that just his look made her want to shout "Get a room" that had made me giggle. At lunch time everyone who'd been working in the fields walked into the kitchen Ian pulled me towards our room. When we finally walked into the kitchen to get something to eat I'd sat next to Burns and he had given me a look. I remembered the exact conversation.

"_So…." He said casually, "Where'd you disappear to?"_

_I blushed, "Ian wanted to talk to me."_

_Mel, who was sitting across from me let out a bark of laughter._

_Burns didn't think it was funny, "I noticed he'd been giving you a certain look all morning. Did you two…." He trailed off._

_I tried to suppress a giggle as my cheeks burned, "no." I lied lamely._

_Burns leaned over and moved a strap of my spaghetti strap tank top back onto my shoulder because it had slipped. He turned and spat on the ground on his other side that was void of people. "That's sick." He muttered._

I blushed worse as I realized Sky was still staring at me with a shocked look on her face. "Did you show affection in front of him?"

I nodded holding back a giggle. I pursed my lips together. _LOTS of affection._ Mostly kissing but once, after the other situation, Burns had stumble into Ian and I making out, very passionately, in a place we thought no one would find us. Ian had had his hands under my shirt on my breasts and I had mine on his shirtless muscular chest my legs wrapped securely and suggestively around his waist. I shivered at the memory.

"Are you alright?" Sky asked.

I nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry. Yes, we did. It was just kissing though." _Mostly._ I added in my head to make it the truth.

**Ok so I kinda feel bad about writing these 'Chapter 4: Comforted' in both perspectives. I feel like the way that they think about each other kinda makes Ian seem like a horn-dog and Wanda like a skanky slut. But in the defense of my writing I should put out there that we all know Mel and Jared are MUCH worse. Don't worry I know that Ian and Wanda's relationship isn't just physical though that is a part of it. ;) There is non-physical Wanda and Ian relationship stuff coming. No worries.**


	7. Chapter 7: Comforted Too

**Comforted**

**Luvon's POV**

There was a knock at the door. Some very selfish part of me wanted it to be Wanda again but it wasn't.

"My name is Craig and I've been assigned to be your comforter as long as you need. Or at least until they can find a place and a calling for you."

_My calling is to be with Wanda in Jeb's caves._ Ian snapped.

I nodded.

"So your name is Sings the Love Song?" I nodded again, "Do you have something shorter you want me to call you?"

I shrugged, "I have a nickname. I decided on Luvon."

Craig smiled at me, "That's a nice nickname." I didn't respond. "So tell me, What was your host's name?"

_That's not important. Why does he need to know my name?_ Ian said venomously.

"Ian." I said reprimanding him and answering Craig's question.

He rested a pad of paper on his lap and scribbled down something, "And has he faded."

"No." I said.

_And I never will._ Ian spat at me, _I'm not leaving her._

"I wish he would." I muttered. To both the comforter and Ian.

_Well I won't._ Ian said stubbornly.

"Hosts, especially hosts rebelling against us before insertion, don't fade easily." He paused to write something down. "Tell me. What do the two of you talk or converse about."

_Nosy soul._ Ian said.

I tried to keep him back, "Well there is one thing that he can't get out of his mind…. So naturally I can't keep it from mine."

"And what would that be? If you don't mind me asking."

I shook my head. But I wasn't the only one replying to him.

"_Wanderer._" Ian and I said together.

"And who is that?" Craig asked writing her name on his pad of paper.

"His lover." I said then clarified, "The female soul he kept captive."

Craig looked up at me, "The female soul he kept captive?" I nodded. His face turned from curiosity to one of half horror and half disgust, "Was it consensual?"

_Hell Yeah!_ Ian yelled in my head. He thought of one particular night in their room when Wanda had been the instigator.

_Wanda straddled him and kissed his neck. "Ian O'Shea you've been teasing me all night."_

_Ian groaned with pleasure as her hands moved from his chest up his neck to tangle her fingers in his hair. "Wanda." He said. Even he could hear the longing in his voice. "You don't have to…." He trailed off as her lips crushed into his._

_When she finally broke it she kept her lips close so he could smell the chocolate bar she'd had for dessert on her breath. "Ian O'Shea. Don't make me take you right here against this mattress."_

_He smiled giving up all thoughts of telling her she had no obligation to do this with him. "Come at me Babe." He said brushing her hair off to the side as he rolled her onto her back._

I watched Ian's memory; watched and felt her. Felt how it felt to kiss her; down her neck, nibbling on her earlobe, kissing her soft lips. Felt how it was to love her; my fingers in her hair, going from her shoulders to her waist, rubbing my hands against her stomach. Felt how it felt to lift the soft fabric with my hands up and over her shoulders.

_MINE!_ Ian shouted at me taking the memory away. _She's mine. My hands touch her. SHE'S MINE!_

_It's your fault._ I told him. _Don't show me those memories and I won't be thinking that way._

_How else and I suppose to get you to feel sympathetic to the situation?_

I saw his plan and saw that it had worked. He wanted to me see how wonderful she was, intellectually and, to this body, physically. So that I, the soul inside the body, would want to protect her; then the body would protect her like it had in the caves.

Ian was smug that he'd slipped this past me. He threw the memory at me again. I watched as she whispered in Ian's ear and kissed his neck; but it didn't stop there. He continued the memory right through to when they laid next to each other naked and panting staring into each other's eyes with so much love. The whole memory Ian had basically painted the word _MINE!_ All over it to shove it in my face that Wanda wasn't mine. She was his.

"STOP!" I yelled standing up shaking my head.

_Is it too painful?_ Ian asked still remembering the memory of her kisses and her skin on his.

I shook my head and I felt arms grasp my shoulders. "Calm down Sings the Love Song. It's alright."

But it wouldn't be. I was attacked from inside. He made me love her because he loved her. But when I even thought of her in any way the way he does he freaks out at me.

"No." I said my voice breaking, "No it won't be alright. He won't leave me alone."

Craig sat me down, "Tell me about it Sings the Love Song. Tell me I'm here to listen."

I tried to take deep breath while beating Ian back.

_He has no right to hear about this. This is only something we can figure out. He can't help._

"He, Ian, throws memories of them together at me. He makes me remember how it feels to love her. Not just the physical parts either. He shows me how she gives and gives without expecting anything in return. How she always thinks of others before herself. How she hides behind her hair when she's embarrassed."

Despite how upset Ian was with me he couldn't hide that he was impressed that I was so observant to his memories.

"But it's the worst when he shows me physical memories."

"Yes." Craig said writing something down, "These human bodies have such strong physical drives. Typically its worst for males."

I nodded. _I noticed._

"They were very passionate. I've never experienced anything like it in all of my lives."

"Oh? Where else have you lived?"

This I was comfortable with, "The mists planet, the fire planet and the singing world. That's where I got my name. There were many female souls who took an interest in me."

"Oh? Do you have a partner?" Craig asked.

I shook my head, "None of them interested me. Then when I heard of Earth I decided maybe this would be a good place to find a partner." I sighed. _Then I get stuck with this host._ I finished. I didn't want to say it out loud in less he told someone and they took me out. Even though I didn't get along with Ian I saw beyond his hard demeanor that he buried when Wanda came into his life. The part that had tried to kill her. He was a good person, a heart full of love.

Craig looked up from his pad and looked at me, "You didn't answer my earlier question. Everything your host did with the girl…."

"It was all consensual." I said trying not to dive into any more memories.

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**I know I said in the notes of my last chapter stuff about how I was making Wanda and Ian only have a physical relationship and I tried to add some non-physical things in this chapter but ya know what kinda hit me as I was writing this version? I was making Ian a real dush-bag. My bad. I tried to salvage a bit of goodness in Luvon's view of Ian but I guess I'll have to put more of him acting better. :) My bad.**


	8. Chapter 8: Understanding

**Hey! Now I know I haven't updated this in a while but I was listening to 'The Host' on audio book and realized I just had to listen to Mel and Wanda's inner conflict to understand what I should write for Ian and Luvon. So here's this.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters do not belong to me they belong to Stephanie Meyer's author of the wonderful book 'The Host'**

**Understanding**

I walked down the hall of the center with a guard behind me.

_It's so annoying._ Ian said in my head, _It's like I'm four and we have to be walked to the bathroom by Kyle._

He showed me the memories of when Kyle had to take him to the bathroom and they'd both hated it.

_That's what we get._ I said to him, _If your still here they won't trust me, they think you could break out and hurt someone or me._

_I know it's an option. I wonder how Mel did it. I know Wanda said she got out when Wanda was overwhelmed. Maybe I can break out if Wanda kisses me again._

_Technically she's kissing me. I'm the body now. _I said biting my lip. I really didn't want that to happen. No matter how much both I and Ian wanted to kiss her, it wouldn't be fair to any of us. Though there was one thing I did want to talk to her about.

_It's really rude of you to ask her._ I ignored him. _For the record I object._

_There is no record._ I said as we reached a room. I knocked.

It took a moment before she opened the door, when she did a smile immediately spread across her face. "Luvon, come on in." I did. She stopped him when the guard tried to enter as well. "If it's alright we'd like to speak privately. I will be fine. I assure you neither the soul nor the human inside will harm me."

I felt warmth glow up in my heart. She knew we wouldn't hurt her, and she'd added me in the equation.

_She knows better than anyone what you're going through._ Ian said sadly, _And she knows how to approach the situation._

I nodded. She did, and she was handling the situation with such grace and understanding that I would probably fall in love with her wither it was Ian in here with me or not.

_She's amazing but she's mine remember?_ Ian said defensively.

_Your really jealous aren't you._ I said getting a bit defensive myself.

_Only when it comes to my Wanda._ He said.

I heard the door close and tried to focus more on the present, there would be lots more time to have silent conversations with Ian.

"I'm so happy to see you." Wanda said stepping towards me.

I wanted to pull her into my arms. Whenever she'd hugged him or even touched him Ian had always felt better. But I didn't, I knew that if I did I would get bombarded by nasty "Mine" comments by Ian and it wouldn't be fair to me to get attached when she couldn't ever really be mine.

I took a deep breath, "I came to ask some questions." I said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Alright." She said sitting next to me.

I took a steadying breathe, "I wanted to ask you about what you went through with Melanie inside your head. Before or while you were in the caves."

She sighed, "It's hard isn't it?" I nodded. "Well, first you and Ian will spend a lot of time together so the both of you have to get along or at least call a truce."

I felt a little smug, Ian had to be nice to me.

_You have to be nice to me too._ Ian retorted.

"You need to take each other into account." She said. She looked straight into my eyes, "Ian. Remember how hard it was for you to try and be with me while Mel was there? The first time."

Ian produced the memory and I watched it. I watched as he tried to get her to physically respond to him while in Mel's body but all it happened to do is make Mel angry and hurt Wanda.

I winced, I could see it from Wanda's point of view, if Melanie loved her Jared as much as Ian loves Wanda.

_More._ Ian said understandingly. He understood how it'd felt for Melanie yelling inside Wanda's head.

"I'm sorry." I said rubbing my hands on my thighs. "Ian didn't realize what a struggle it'd had been."

She smiled and grabbed my hand. _Our hand._ I corrected myself.

_Thanks_

_Your welcome._

Our hand kind of tingled at her touch. "It was hard but I got through it. And you will too. Both of you."

I tried to take a deep breath, "You know…. No offence but I think it's a bit harder for me than it was for you. "

She raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side, "How?"

I closed the hand, she held, around her small one, "Because Ian's a man." I said simply. When she still seemed confused I elaborated. "Male emotions aren't as complicated as the female emotions but the physical drives are."

Comprehension dawned on her and she blushed and nodded, "Oh."

"We dream about you every night." I said, "Ian is fond of your moments alone and together in the caves."

She got redder, it really was adorable. "And if he is then you are too." She said in a small voice.

I nodded, "I'm getting rather attached to you. Ian doesn't approve. He calls you 'His Wanda' all the time and I understand his feelings."

Wanda nodded. "I think I understand now." She began, "What Jared felt like. When I came into the caves in Mel's body. He was shocked, hurt and he probably cried a lot."

_And I understand how Mel felt. Wanting to touch and respond to Jared but not wanting to do it while Wanda called the shots. And defiantly not wanting her to fall in love with someone else._ Ian said with comprehension.

"I understand what you were thinking." I said, "I can see Ian's memories of you in the caves and I can understand how you must have felt."

She chuckled, "Now all we're missing is someone who understands how Ian felt." She frowned, "Though if we could escape that mess I'd be grateful. I'm not sure I could go through that as graciously as Jared did."

I nodded, "And I'm not sure Ian could handle it."

_Nope._ He said matter-of-factly _I probably couldn't._

"You know," She said, "I do understand one thing…. I understand how hard it was to control the emotions around Jared." She half smiled at me, "I'm impressed Luvon."

I felt heat rise up into my heart and cheeks. I looked into her round and gray eyes, both Ian and I imagined leaning forward and kissing her like Ian use to. Ian was filled with jealousy and I was filled with guilt. I wanted to kiss her without him getting angry. He wanted to kiss her too but he wanted to do it without me, and that couldn't happen.

"You know…." She said softly leaning forward, "I know how it feels but I really want to kiss you right now."

Without knowing what was happening our body leaned forward and our lips met. I felt our body tingle, we were in a room alone, we didn't have a time limit and we didn't have anywhere to go. My…. Our hands slid to her waist and hers went around my neck and she buried her fingers in our hair.

Ian was slower to respond this time because he felt the urge too. He would have done it too, if I hadn't been there.

I pulled away as Ian started protesting. "I'm sorry." I said to both him and her.

"It's fine with me." She said, "But I'm guessing I'm not the reason you stopped."

I nodded, "He's very…. Possessive."

She nodded, "Mel was too. She punched him for kissing me and basically beat up Ian in my head. It was horrible."

Ian and I both winced. We imagined Mel beating us up and I cringed.

"But that's why I didn't want to kiss you before Ian." She said again, "That's why I was holding my head and told her to calm down."

We relived the memory in our head, both of us taking the position of Wanda and Mel. I watched her reactions in the memory and Ian imagined what she'd been saying.

"I'm sorry." Both Ian and I said together.

She nodded, "And I'm sorry that you both have to go through this."

I grabbed her hand and kissed it. That was okish with Ian. "I'm not sorry." I said without thinking. She raised her eyebrows again, "Ian being caught and being my host gave me the opportunity to meet and save you."

Ian thought of that. _In a way it was lucky for me too, that was my objective in going out there, to get her out. And I guess in a terrible messed up way I guess I did get her out._

"So," Wanda said after a moment, "Have you given any thought as to how we're getting out of here to go home?"

I stared at her, _Home?_

_She means back to the caves._ Ian translated.

I understood, she'd want to go back there. And of course she'd want to being Ian along and with Ian came me. I thought it through, how would we get out of the center?

_We can't go back._ Ian said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Why not what?" Wanda asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, "Can you give me a moment?" She nodded and excused herself to use the restroom.

_Why not?_ I said again this time in my head.

_They'd search the area again and again. It'd bring up Wanda and Melanie's missing person case. Then that would bring up Lacey's missing person case. They'd have hundreds if not thousands of seekers combing the desert looking for the entrance to the caves. This time they wouldn't give up._

I heard Wanda flush the toilet and heard the water from the faucet running.

_But they need her. You said so yourself when she was going to leave._

Ian mentally sighed, _Then I guess we'll have to settle somewhere nearby and help them from a distance._

Wanda opened the door and stared at me with a shocked expression, "I know…." She said blankly, "We can't go back."

**Again thanks for being so patient. I might as well say it again. (I said this on one of my other fanfiction's) I've got carpel tunnel and it's been pretty bad lately so I'm trying to maintain it by wearing braces and anyone who wore them would know that it's almost impossible to type in them. So I have to write in small segments meaning it might take a while to update.**

**Thanks for your patience and leave me a review, I love those things, it lets me know you want more.**


End file.
